1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antibacterial compound, R-(Z)-4-amino-3-chloro-2-pentenedioic acid. The present invention encompasses the novel antibacterial in dilute forms, as crude concentrates, in pure forms, and in formulations suitable for antibiotic applications.
The novel compound R-(Z)-4-amino-3-chloro-2-pentenedioic acid is useful not only as an antibacterial agent, showing particular potency against Micrococcus luteus, but also as an intermediate for the preparation of known antibiotic FR-900148.
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the novel antibacterial compound, R-(Z)-4-amino-3-chloro-2-pentenedioic acid, by fermentation of a nutrient medium with Streptomyces viridogenes MA5450, ATCC 39387.
The present invention further relates to a method of preparing known antibiotic FR-900148 by fermentation of a nutrient medium with Streptomyces viridogenes MA5450, ATCC 39387.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Streptomyles viridogenes is a known species; Shirling, E. B. and D. Gottlieb, Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 16: 313-340, 1966. A new strain of this known species, MA5450, produces at least two antibacterial compounds. One is the novel antibacterial compound of the present invention, R-(Z)-4-amino-3-chloro-2-pentenedioic acid, and the other is a valine dipeptide of this compound, the known antibiotic FR-900148; Kuroda, Y., et al., J. Antibiot. 33 (3): 259-66, 1980.